Pension Kyoma
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: Univers Alternatif! Cette nouvelle fic, raconte l'histoire d'un jeune garçon nommé Kai et de sa vie au seint d'une petite pension ou il est avec ses amis!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pension Kyoma

Ficteuse : Alvis Hamilton

Disclamer : Pas à moua !

Je previens : Univers alternatif et pas de beyblade dans cette fic !

Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau

Kai marchait tranquillement dans le grand parc, c'était un jeune garçon de 15 ans, aux cheveux bleus-gris, il vivait depuis l'âge de six ans à la pension Kyoma, une sorte de petit orphelinat. C'était un joli endroit paisible et accueillant. La pension était dirigée par le jeune Hiro Sakude, qui avait 19 ans, Kai aimait bien Hiro, c'était un peu comme un grand frère…

Sinon les autres membres de l'établissement étaient 5 :

Tala, le meilleur ami de Kai, 15 ans également, un jeune garçon plutôt calme et mystérieux.

Takao, 13 ans, un jeune exciter qui s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Max.

Max, 13 ans aussi, un petit blond au allure d'ange mais dangereux à proximité de tout ce qui était sucré!

Mystel, meilleur ami de Max, 14 ans, la gentillesse même.

Brooklyn, 12 ans et demi, le personnage le plus sombre du pensionnat, pouvant passer d'un extrême à un autre niveau comportement.

Donc Kai, vivait depuis plusieurs années là-bas, pourtant comparé aux autres, il avait encore de la famille, un grand-père, nommé Voltaire, mais la garde de son petit-fils lui avait été retiré pour maltraitance…

Kai soupira en se rappelant de tous ses souvenirs puis il rentra dans la pension. A peine avait-il franchit la porte d'entrer qu'une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui.

-Kai nii-san!

-Max...Tu as encore abuser du sucre ou quoi? Répondit Kai avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Oui ! Sourit le petit blond, avec Mystel on a trouver les clées du trésor !

Kai soupira, le trésor était en fait un mini-coffre fort dans lequel Hiro cachait les friandises pour ne pas que les deux blonds les mangent.

-Y'en a un qui va être content en rentrant !

-Bon je te laisse nii-san ! Je retourne avec Mystou et Takao !

La tornade blonde repartie en courant. Kai monta dans sa chambre croisant au passage Tala, qui sortait, un ballon de foot sous le bras.

-Tu vas t'entrainer ?

-Oui ! Tu veux venir ?

-Peut-être plus tard…

-Ok !

Il passa devant une chambre entre ouverte. Il entra pour voir Brooklyn assit sur son lit en train de lire.

-Lu Brook, ça va aujourd'hui ?

L'état mental de Brooklyn était tellement changeant que Kai se méfiait toujours du plus jeune de la pension.

-Oui ça va ! Je lis un livre que Hiro-san m'a prêté !

-Bien alors, je te laisse.

-Bye Bye Kai-kun !

Kai alla ensuite dans sa chambre, une grande pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de posters de chanteurs japonais, comme Miyavi ou Dir en Grey. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir….Une heure passa puis un moteur de voiture ce fit entendre.

-Tiens Hiro est rentrer…

Kai descendit au salon où il trouva tout les autres.

-Lu Hiro ! Ben qu'est ce que vous avez tous?

Les autres regardaient Hiro avec les yeux grands ouverts, nan, ils regardaient le garçon d'une douzaine d'années caché derrière lui….

-Bon, les garçons je vous présente votre nouveau camarade, il s'appelle Rei !

-Bonjour….Murmura le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs…

Fin du chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Pension Kyoma

Ficteuse : Alvis Hamilton

Disclamer : Je n'ai pas Beyblade...Sinon on verrait plus Brooklyn!!!

Je previens : Univers alternatif et pas de beyblade dans cette fic !

Chapitre 2 : Rei...Brooklyn !

-Hiro-sempai...Pourquoi? Demanda Kai en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

En effet il était assez rare qu'il est des nouveaux au sein de la pension. Le dernier arrivé était Brooklyn, il y a deux moi, et personne ne connaissait encore son histoire...Et voilà qu'un nouveau arrivait.

Le jeune Russe tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser ses pensées, puis il s'approcha doucement du gamin. Il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Ohayou, Rei! Je m'appelle Kai.

-Bon-Bonjour...

Murmura l'enfant. Kai se redressa en soupirant. Il ignorait l'histoire de Rei, mais sans doute était-elle aussi triste que celles des autres membres de la pension, Kai était sur de cela, rien qu'a voir les grands yeux dorés emplis de tristesse. Malgré tout, il y avait de l'espoir pour cet enfant...Kai, Max, Takao...Ils avaient été sauvés par cet endroit qui avait sut leur redonner espoir. Le seul pour qui cela avait échouer était Brooklyn, qui était trop instable et traumatisé pour vivre normalement.

A propos de Brooklyn...Alors que tout les autres avaient salué Rei, lui n'avait rien dit, restant en retrait, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Kai sentit son cœur se serrer, le plus jeune ne faisait cela que quand un moment dur de sa vie lui revenait en mémoire et il détestait le voir souffrir ainsi.

Hiro alla le voir et lui demanda d'aller saluer Rei comme les autres. Au début le roux tourna la tête de droite à gauche, refusant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Brooklyn!

Hiro s'était mit à crier, une fois de plus, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant le regard azuré de Brooklyn se faire plus froid. Il alla alors jusqu'a Rei, lui lâcha un 'salut' pas très convaincant et retourna à l'autre bout de pièce, bras croiser et air blessé.

-Yo tout le monde!

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Tala, qui venait de revenir de son entraînement de foot, Hiro lui expliqua que Rei était un nouveau pensionnaire et Tala lui serra la main en souriant.

-J'suis Yu...Euh Tala...Bienvenue ici gaki!

-Merci...

Une fois les présentations finies, Hiro demanda à Rei avec quelle personne il aimerait partager sa chambre. Parce que toutes les chambres étaient prises. Le chinois resta sans bouger avant d'articuler un 'je sais pas trop' assez timide. Hiro éclata de rire et lui proposa d'aller visiter toutes les chambres.

Accompagné de Brooklyn, Kai et Tala ils montèrent au premier pour voir les différentes chambres. La première était celle de Max et Takao : c'etait une pièce coloré dans des tons bleus, couverte de posters d'anime et de peluches avec un lit jumeaux...Bien sur, comme l'expliqua Hiro, Rei ne pourrait pas vivre dans cette chambre car deux personnes y étaient deja.

La chambre de Mystel était la suivante, peinte dans un beige claire, des images de l'Égypte étaient collées sur les murs et tout y était parfaitement rangé. Rei fit un petit sourire en regardant la pièce et Hiro songea que ce serait sans doute la meilleure chambre.

Ensuite ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Kai. Peinte toute en noire avec ses posters de métal elle était un peu effrayante mais assez bien ranger.

Etonnement la chambre de Tala était presque pareille, si ce n'est qu'elle était dans un bazar pas possible!

Sur la porte de la dernière chambre était coller un dessin avec une tête de mort et Hiro hésita longuement avant de l'ouvrir. Il entendit du grabuge en bas et décida de descendre, laissant le soin à Kai et Tala de montrer la chambre de Brooklyn à Rei.

Ce fut Tala qui ouvrit la porte, la chambre était dans le noir, les volets n'étaient même pas ouverts et quand Brooklyn alluma la lumière l'aspect de la chambre faisait peur...La lampe de bureau était cassée, et il y avait du verre sur le bureau, les livres étaient au sol, certains déchirés, sur les murs gris le kanji de la mort était peint à plusieurs reprises en rouge carmin. Et la lit n'était pas fait, laissant apercevoir des trous dans le matelas fait sans doute à l'aide d'un cutter, qui traînait au sol et que Kai ramassa.

Tala lui arracha des mains en voyant le rouge de la lame et attrapa le bras de Brooklyn qui portait un haut noir à manches longues et souleva la bas des manches, découvrant plusieurs entailles profondes au niveau des poignets.

-Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait!!!

-Tala...

-LACHE MOI!!!

-Je te jure que cette fois...

-Tala!

-Quoi Kai?

S'énerva le Russe. Puis il suivit du regard se que pointait Kai, les kanjis dessiner sur les murs, kanjis qui n'étaient pas là le matin même...Et leur couleur...Les yeux de Tala s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il se laissa tomber à hauteur de Brooklyn.

-Ne me dit pas que...

En face de lui Brooklyn ne dit rien, il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, détournant le regard.

-Il y a écrit avec son sang?

Demanda Rei timidement, faisant sursauter ses deux aînés.

-Ano Rei-kun...

-Oui...Pardon tout le monde...je voulais pas...C'était pas moi!!!

Murmura Brooklyn d'une voix suppliante. Kai l'emmena dans la salle de bain et lui banda les poignets pendant que Tala et Rei s'efforçaient de remettre la chambre en place.

A la fin, ils se mirent d'accord pour ne pas parler de ce qu'avait fait Brooklyn et descendirent dans le salon.

-Alors avec qui veux-tu partager ta chambre Rei? Demanda Hiro.

-Avec lui...

Souria Rei en montrant Brooklyn du doigt.

Fin du chapitre 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!!


End file.
